ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of the Veronica
|based on = Veronica by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|developer = TBD|voices = Johnny Yong Bosch Dee Bradley Baker Laura Bailey Grey Griffin Kevin Michael Richardson|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Seth Carter For Warner Bros. Animation: |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network WB Kids Boomerang|release = August 9, 2019-present}}Adventures of the Veronica is an American animated science fiction television series based on Veronica by Seth Carter, being created by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it has aired on Cartoon Network since August 9th, 2019. Synopsis Red, a slow-minded but incredibly talented bounty hunter, travels the galaxy and captures criminals with the help of his crew, consisting of the cleaning robot Mr. Janitor, the tribal warrior Kisha the Fierce, the galactic priestess Eleanore von Hoffstein, and the talented repairman Mechanic 15, doing so on his beloved ship, Veronica. Characters Main *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - a man who wears a spacesuit and leads a group of bounty hunters out to protect the Galaxy. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Supporting From the games *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an artificial intelligence and the ruler of the universe. *'Blue' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dr. Katrina Aqua' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Baby '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Azure of Ram' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD **'Tiffany' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'Yellow' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Peter' (voiced by Brina Palencia) - TBD *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Queen Mika' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Theodore Cluckoski' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'The Twins '(voiced by Josh Keaton and Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Pink's Gang', consisting of: **'Pink' (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - TBD **'Rose' (voiced by Olivia Hack) - TBD **'Magenta' (voiced by Claudia Black) - TBD *'Earth Chancellor Morag' (voiced by ) - TBD * Show-exclusive *'Gorgie' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - an odd talking dog-like alien who usually tries to keep the planet he lives from safe from outsiders. * Antagonists From the games *'The Unspeakable One' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Army of Atlas', consisting of: **'Atlas' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Stalker' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Bones' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'X17' (voiced by a text-to-voice system) - TBD **'Pretty Boy' (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) - TBD ** *'One-Eyed Charlie' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Big Bart' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Quickdraw Wendy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Patchwork Sam' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Tri-Knife Tony' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Mama Alice' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'The Herald' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Jackal T. Jackal' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Silver' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Emperor Ula' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Berserker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mind Worm Queen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Show-exclusive *'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes Main article: List of Adventures of the Veronica episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Canada. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Man of Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Boomerang Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas